dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Oren
|anime debut = "I'll Settle This!! Into Operation! Ultra Instinct!" |Race = Neo Machine Mutant TuffleCipher's document on the mission |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Address = Planet Tuffle |Allegiance = Core Area Warriors |FamConnect = Kamin (twin sister) }} is an artificial lifeform from Universe 6, and the the twin of Kamin. He is one of the main antagonists of the Universal Conflict Saga. Appearance Oren has the appearance of a Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle. Personality Oren is a violent individual. Biography Background Oren and Kamin were created by the Tuffle of Universe 6 to be the ultimate artificial beings, however they were too strong and so the mortals tried to destroy them, Oren and Kamin were enraged by this and so decided to wipe them out. They were eventually imprisoned in the Prison Planet's Core Area where they met and allied with the other warriors there. Prison Planet Saga Universal Conflict Saga Oren attacks Universe 6 alongside Kamin. Power ;Anime Oren finds Caulifla and Kale in their Super Saiyan forms boring opponents. Oren's power surpasses Hit's and he is able to hold an edge over him when fighting without taking the battle seriously, though Hit deals some damage to him when he takes him by surprise. When battling Future Trunks and Vegeta in there Super Saiyan forms, Oren and Kamin are pushed back easily. ;Game Even working together with Kamin, Vegeta has the edge over the two in combat. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Regeneration - The ability to regrow certain body parts or cells that have been dismembered or destroyed and replace them with brand new cells, or simply regrouping all of their separated parts back together. *Parasitism' - Used in the game to take over every Saiyan on Planet Sadala. **'Mind-control' - After having parasitically taken them over and then having left their body, Oren is capable of mind controlling a host. Used in the game to take control over Caulfila, Cabba and Kale.DBH Universe Conflict part 1 *'Smash Break' - Oren charges at the opponent and forms an barrier around himself while charging energy. He then releases the energy, causing the barrier to explode. *'Data Input' - Thanks to having data on his foes, Oren can easily avoid their attacks. Used to avoid Hit's Time-Skip. Video Game Appearances *Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Oren makes his debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM6). Voice Actors *Japanese: Yuuta Kasuya Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes *Oren vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan) and Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) *Oren vs. Hit *Oren and Kamin vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Oren's name comes from orange (オレンジ; orenji). Gallery Oren.png hit elbows Oren in the stomach.png|Oren gets elbowed in the stomach by Hit hit elbows Oren in the stomach2.png| hit elbows Oren in the stomach3.png| Kamin3.png Site Navigation References Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Tuffles